


The Golden Gate Village

by Elfboysnail



Series: Shelter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Injury, Cottagecore, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kidnapping, Magic, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Nature, Nature Magic, Romance, Torture, fairycore, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfboysnail/pseuds/Elfboysnail
Summary: The mage, Indigo, is called to fae village as a string of murders has riddled the settlement and it's going to take a lot more the love and support of her healer fiancee, Calvin, to not only solve and survive the stay in The Golden Gate Village.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Shelter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival

The mage and the healer, traveling along into the deep forest. The mage dancing alongside the wind as the healer walked at the side on a horse wagon watching the mage as she moved.   
"Indigo, please come back to the wagon," Calvin sighed.  
"Oh please, mon amour, all we've done all day is sit in that wagon," she giggled, "let me walk a bit."   
She turned to him smirking, her body hugged by a dark cloak with fur at the hood.  
"Indigo, please," Calvin sighed.  
"Calvin," Indigo sighed, with a smirk, "lighten up, why are you so tense,"  
"I'm worried," Calvin sighed as Indigo continued to dance, "We are going to the Golden Gate Village, a fae village, I'm worried that something will happen to you since you are accident-prone."  
Indigo chuckled, walking to him, "Oh, mon amour," she sighed, placing a finger to her lips and winking at her fiancee, "I will be fine, I am going on a job after all."  
Calvin chuckled as he sighed, "  
then why am I with you?"  
"A gift," she remarked, "for graduating with high marks."  
Calvin blushed, "well, thank you, I guess," he replied, getting back on the wagon, "but plea-"  
"Come back to the wagon, yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Indigo scoffed, mocking and interrupting him.  
Calvin shook his head smiling, as Indigo hopped up onto the wagon, "you could just trust me, ya' know," she sighed as she sat beside him.  
"I do trust you, my angel" Calvin remarked.  
"Then have faith in me, behemoth," Indigo muttered, leading on his shoulder and holding his arm, "or at least lighten up."  
Calvin let out a slight chuckle, leaning his head to the side to be atop hers, "I will try."  
"Bon garçon," Indigo sighed.  
They continued to ride, making it to the open gates of one of the many fae villages, the one our mage and healer found themselves out today: Castelbell or the Golden Gate village.   
Castelbell was the fae given name to the village long ago, although once the world started to evolve outside of the village's gates, dubbed The Golden Gate village by the outside folk.   
Only reachable by horse, Castelbell was one of the most beautiful villages and one of the oldest. The settlement remained one of the few fae villages that allowed humans and creatures from the outside. Given they had current papers and identification.  
Indigo hopped off the wagon and approached the small entry booth an elfin man, pale-skinned with glasses, worked inside.  
"Good day, my lady, from the outside world," the elf asked.  
"Is it that obvious," Indigo chuckled, "I am the Special Operative the village called for."  
"Ah, yes," the elf gleamed, "although I do need to see papers, sorry it sta-"  
"Standard, I understand," Indigo noted, sliding her papers in the opening, "these are also papers for him." Indigo pointed back to Calvin, who was still in the wagon.  
"I see, I see," the elf mumbled, looking through the papers, "only 25?"  
Indigo nodded, "labeled a mage.. wow you know all kinds of magic," he muttered, "head of the Special Operative Unit, no wonder the elders ask for you."  
"If you know the answer, why did the elders ask for an outsider," Indigo asked.  
"Murders or at least that's what I heard," the elf man sighed, looking at Indigo over the rim of his glasses, "what you would call our police force is not well equipped to deal with the all the commotion."  
"I see," Indigo muttered, "so, I'm the cleanup crew."  
The elf man chuckled, "I see your friend there is a nurse."  
She nodded, "fiancee, he's my fiancee, and yes, he is my healer."  
He chuckled again, passing Indigo back the papers, "enjoy your stay."  
"Will do, sir," Indigo replied.  
"My name is Cyran, the elfin man said with a smile.  
"Thank you, Cryan," Indigo replied as she walked back to the wagon, "I hope to see you in town."   
Indigo jumped back on the wagon, "so, you wanna know why the elders invited me," she asked.  
Calvin let out a sound of intrigue, "a murder mysteries."   
"Your kidding," he chuckled as they rode through the fae village.  
"Not at all," Indigo giggled, laying her head in his lap, "you get a nice little vacation, and I get to solve murders."  
"How fun," Calvin muttered.  
"I need to meet with the elders," Indigo sighed, "please, my good sir, keep going straight."  
Calvin chuckled, for what seems like the hundredth, at the woman in his lap. Although, they were soon upon the hall of elders. Indigo and Calvin stood in front of the three elders of the village.  
"Thank you for coming," the head elder stated, "our human sister Sophie recommended you for our predicament."  
Indigo smiled at the mention of her predecessor, as she stood in front of the dark-skinned elf with a cane, "I am Merelien," He gestured to the elderly creatures beside him, "to my right is Cornaith and to my left is Bells."  
"Nice to, finally, meet the three of you," Indigo responded, bowing at the creatures, " I am, of course, Indigo Alicia Corals, and this is my fiancee: Calvin April Brookstone."  
"The boy brought by April showers on the eve of the 30th, a true May flower," Cornaith remarked.  
"The girl brought by November winds as the last leaves fell off the tree," Bells also remarked, "yet your soul is more tied to Yuletide then to November... why is that mage?"  
Indigo frowned, "I would guess it would be because of my father's death," she answered, "it happened on the 26th of December."  
"I apologize, mage," Bells sighed.  
Silence filled the room before Mereline spoke, "here is all the information on the murders," he remarked as he handed over files, "please come to us if you have any questions or run into any trouble."   
"Thank you," Indigo responded, "for everything."   
"No, thank you," all three of them replied.  
Indigo bowed to the elders, to which they did the same before she and Calvin left the elder hall. They made their way to a lodging center, where they exchanged outside money for the villages coin and were given the keys for a quaint, secluded, cottage.  
"Wow," Calvin sighed.  
"Oh, Calvin, come look," Indigo called, from the bedroom.   
Calvin entered the bedroom, a delightful room, a king-size bed in the middle of the room, with Indigo standing to the side, holding a dress.   
"I guess they want us to play the part," Indigo giggled.  
Calvin smiled at her but sighed, "Indigo, I don't know about all this."   
"What, do you think I won't look good in the dress," Indigo scoffed with a chuckle.  
Calvin chuckled, taking the dress out her hands and placing it on the bed, before wrapping his arms around her, "of course not, I would never think something so foolish."  
"Then why so tense," Indigo asked, rubbing her hands up and down his arms.   
"I am scared for you," Calvin sighed, "I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, you don't need me to protect you, although it is odd that you are the only that is here to help the people. It is also strange that the elders brought up your dad. I feel like something is wrong."  
Indigo smiled, "I hate and love that you worry so much," she sighed, " The only thing I can say is: I will try to be as careful as possible."  
Calvin smiled, hiding his face in her neck, "thank you," he muttered.  
"Your welcome," Indigo giggled, running her fingers through his hair, "you are going to be very much in the loop."  
"Noted," he lovingly sighed as he kissed her neck.  
Back at the elder hall, it was tea-time, "Mereline, why did we call for the outside mage, we could have called upon sister Sophie," Cornaith remarked.  
"Sister Sophie spoke of highly of the human," Mereline replied, "I trust our human sister."   
"You call the mage human as if you were not in the room with us," Bells scoffed into his teacup.  
"She turned the dark magic inside her into something new," Cornaith added, "Mereline, that child of roses can't be human, she mastered in almost every type of magic and is proficient in alchemy!"  
"Her magical aura isn't clouded like most humans," Bells explained, "her magic intake and outtake is high level but equal, and again she turned the dark magic inside her into something new. Which means she learned dark magic, know the consequences, and then destroyed those consequences!"  
"She has to be fae," Cornaith declared.  
"Maybe she is neither," Bells sighed, "maybe she is something we have never seen."   
"That's enough," Mereline sighed, "I will watch her, though."  
"Mereline, answer me this," Bells said, "do you believe Indigo Alicia Corals, a mage from the outside world, is a full human?"  
"No... she cannot be fully human, not with the power she holds!"


	2. The First Morning

The sun shined through the large windows in the bedroom, hitting the healer in the face. He groaned as he rolled over, hiding his face in the neck of the mage sleeping next to him.  
"Is the sun in your face," she asked, her French accent thicker as she just awoke.  
He nodded, wrapping his arms around her, "sleep," he muttered.  
Indigo chuckled, rolling over to face him, "no."  
Calvin smiled as he pulled her on top of him, "Good morning, angel eyes," he yawned.  
"Good morning, behemoth," she yawned back.  
"I left a mark, "Calvin muttered, running his fingers on the bruised love mark on her upper breast.  
"You did," Indigo said dismissively, with big a smile.  
"So, what are the plans for today?"  
"Go into town and possibly do some investigating."  
"How fun," Calvin chuckled as Indigo got out the bed.  
She went over to her packed bag and reached inside. Calvin propped himself up on her elbows, trying to see what she was doing. She pulled out an almost sheer, seafoam green, rob, tieing the housecoat lightly around her, smirking.  
"Let's figure out what to do for breakfast," Indigo softly said.  
Calvin groaned at the thought of getting out of bed.  
"I would put on some boxers," she remarked, leaving the bedroom.  
After a small breakfast, Indigo and Calvin parted ways for a short time, so Indigo could do some investigating around the village, which was lively and friendly, a far departer from the city Indigo was familiar with, which was dull and aggressive. The beauty of the settlement was intoxicating, although Indigo seemed in her element as she walked, it felt as if this is where she belonged within the fae village, not in the cermet streets Runestone Station.  
"Excuse me," someone asked as they tapped Indigo's shoulder.  
Indigo turned, "you look as if you are lost, miss."  
The man talking had: dark skin painted with peach blotches, his hair long was a magenta color, and his eyes the color of amethyst.  
"No, I'm not lost," Indigo replied, "although I would like a moment of your time?"  
"Sure," the man replied.  
"Have you noticed anything different for the past month?"  
"Kind of, everything has been a bit on edge, but I doubt it is anything to be concerned about," the man answered.  
"Everyone seems to give that answer," Indigo muttered, "As any traveler stayed for too long in the past month?"  
"No," the person replied, "as a matter of fact, you and the man you have traveled with are the only to travelers that have stayed for more than a day."  
"How could you te-"  
"I just can, and I suspect that you are not human," the man replied with a low tone in their voice, "it the scent on you."  
"Excuse me," Indigo asked, quietly, as the man walked away.  
"Angel Eyes, what's wrong," Calvin asked as he walked towards her.  
Indigo shook her head, "just ran into an odd person," she replied as Calvin took her hand.  
"Define odd," Calvin remarked.  
"He was remarkably cryptic with his words at the end of our conversation," Indigo explained, "I got bad vibes."  
"Mhm," Calvin sighed.  
"What's in the bag," Indigo asked, regarding the paper bag that Calvin was carrying.  
"Some stuff," Calvin answered.  
"Some stuff, please elaborate."  
"No, it's a surprise."  
Indigo rolled her eyes with a smile, "whatever you say, behemoth," she remarked, kissing his cheek, "wait out here for me, please."  
"Will do, my angel eyes."  
Indigo walked into the makeshift police station, mostly greeted by odd looks from most of the officers.  
"Hello, I'm the Special Operative Officer from the outside," Indigo sighed, still getting odd looks, "I'm here to help with your murders."  
"Ah," one of the officers said.  
The officer was a female fairy who flow to hover around Indigo, "you're different than other humans," the spirit remarked, "there is a scent about you."  
"Alright," Indigo sighed, "I understand that you may not enjoy this situation. Although it seems you can't handle a serial killer."  
The officers scowled at Indigo, as the Fairy flying around her stood in front of the mage.  
"We don't need your help nor pity."  
"I never give pity," Indigo sighed, "I am here to do a job, innocent fae creatures are dying, and the fact that you let the murder become a serial killer disgust me!"  
There was silence, "either I work with you, or I do this alone."  
"We would prefer it if you didn't come back."  
Indigo sighed, "very well."  
Indigo left the station a scowl on her face, and her fist balled up.  
"What's wrong, Angel," Calvin asked as she walked away.  
"Nothing, so you and me our cottage, now," She growled.  
One angry sex session a nake Indigo sat up on the couch as Calvin napped in her lap, patting at the man hair as she read throw case files.  
"Why," Indigo sighed, throwing files onto the coffee table.  
"What's the problem now," Calvin yawned out.  
"Nothing is connecting these victims," she groaned as Calvin sat up, "besides the C craved in the left palm."  
He grabbed the files of the table and looked through them as Indigo wrapped herself in her robe and walked to the kitchen.  
"There are no links," Indigo continued, "body found in different locations, victims are all different species', genders, sexualities, and races. I mean, good God, imagine someone killing you because of your gender, your sexuality, or the fucking color of your fucking skin."  
"I would not want to live in that world," Calvin remarked, placing the files back onto the table.  
"I would get it if they were all the same species, the crime still wouldn't be right, but the case would be easier to solve," Indigo sighed, pouring herself a glass of water, "I need to figure out the connection!"  
Calvin sighed as he entered the kitchen, "please don't work too hard."  
Indigo scoffed, "that's the only way I know how to work."  
Calvin pulled Indigo close, "you're making me worry."  
"No, you worry too much," Indigo muttered.  
Calvin shook his head, "That may be true, but please don't work yourself to death."  
"I won't."


	3. Investigations

Indigo's search for answers led her on a quest that was lasting days, talking with families of the murder victims to not only empathy with them, but they learn about the victims' last days.  
"Thank you so much, dear."  
"No problem, Mrs. Isla."  
Indigo walked with an old imp, a basket full of herbs in her hands, as she aided and asked the pixie question.  
"So your great-grandson went to a ball," Indigo asked.  
"Oh yes, he took one his girlfriend with him, and then the next he..."  
"That seems to be the related factors in all these victims, " Indigo sighed, "a ball and then deaths."  
Indigo sighed as Isla began to pick more herbs the mage healed, a few of the plants with her Earth magic.  
"Are you sure you are a human," Isla asked.  
"You don't understand what you mean," Indigo asked back.  
"You don't seem human to me," Isla answered, "you seem more like an imp or fairy to me."  
Indigo thought about for a few seconds and then shook the thought from her head, "I am pretty sure I am human."  
"Whatever you say, dearie," Isla sighed with a smirk.  
"Excuse me, my beautiful minx."  
An older male imp stood at the head of the path, "I'm sorry, traveler, but I need to take my wife away from you."  
Indigo smiled, "let me take that basket, dearie," Isla chuckled.  
Indigo handed over the basket and watched the two imps walked along, "I still need answers," she sighed.  
She went traveling, walking through the village, speaking with residents, although she got very few answers to her questions. Hands touched her hips, making the mage jump and spin around, seeing the healer she had brought along with her.  
"Did I scare you?"  
Indigo scoffed, "Of course you did!"  
Calvin chuckled, "You left with nothing but a note, I think we are even."  
"Hey, I left you with breakfast!"  
Calvin smiled as he shook his head before kissing her softly, "are things not going your way?"  
Indigo shook her head, "they never do."  
"I say, we find somewhere to relax, you have been working nonstop for the past five days."  
"That sounds like a wonderful," Indigo sighed, laying her head on his chest.  
They found themselves at a lake, serenely surrounded by trees, flowers, and a waterfall, "so, you're saying that every one of our victims went to a grand ball and then dropped dead," Calvin remarked as they sat on the on the bank of the pound.  
"Indeed, I believe our serial killer has a problem with the upper class," Indigo sighed, "the murder seems to find them at the balls, kill them in the early morning, and strips them of signs of their social class."  
"So to catch our killer, we need a ball," Calvin replied.  
"Oh yeah," Indigo sighed, "our problem is now when is the next ball."  
"Yeah," Calvin sighed, "I doubt one will just pop up."  
Indigo exhaled as she hugged her legs, "I do this shit for a living, and I can't figure this out."  
"You need to take a breathe, Indigo," he sighed.  
"I know, but I wanna solve it."  
"Yeah, you wanna make the people in the village safe, but just because you got called in to solve it doesn't mean you have to work yourself to death."  
Indigo sighed, laying her head on his shoulder, "your right."  
Calvin chuckled, " Ya' know..."  
"you have me wrapped around your finger," he sighed, kissing her forehead.  
Indigo giggled, "really."  
"Of course," Calvin beamed, "I want nothing more than to be tangled in your turquoise and lavender curls."  
Indigo giggled as she got pulled into Calvin, and they talked for an hour or so before Indigo got up to leave.  
"So," Calvin sighed, "what is your next move."  
Indigo sighed, running her finger through his hair, "do some more investigating, try to find more answers."  
Calvin sighed again, "please be careful."  
"I will," Indigo replied, "what are your plans for dinner?"  
"How about I keep it a surprise," Calvin voiced.  
"You don't have any clue what you're going to do," she hypothesized.  
"I'm only an open book to you." he laughed.  
Indigo bent down to kiss him, "I will be back soon."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Indigo went off to investigate, which lead her farther into the forest. She moved through the uneven terrain, although because she was not paying attention leading her to fall off of a high rock.  
"Woah there!"  
Instead of hitting the hard dirt, she fell into someone's arms. The same cryptic man she had a conversation with a few days earlier.  
"That was quite a tumble," he chuckled, "you're lucky I was here."  
"You," she muttered.  
He sat Indigo on her feet, "I'm Cirdan."  
"Indigo," she sighed, "thank you."  
"Still investigating," Cirdan asked.  
"Yes," Indigo answered, was growing reluctant to tell Cirdan information.  
"May I ask you a question," Cirdan questioned.  
"You may ask another question," Indigo chuckled.  
"Are you Human?"  
That's the second time today, the creatures in this village were making Indigo doubt her humanity.  
"I believe so."  
"Odd," Cirdan sighed, turning and beginning to walk away.  
Indigo cocked an eyebrow quickly following behind, "what makes you say that!"  
"The pointed ear under your long hair, your glowing eyes, you smell of magic, among many other small things, " he explained.  
"Ah," Indigo sighed, "I am a human."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't human," Cirdan sighed, "you seem to have that aura."  
Indigo was starting to get annoyed, "I'm human!"  
"Whatever you say," Cirdan chuckled, pulling a hand on her shoulder as they stood in the opening of the forest, "you know..."  
"Uhm," Indigo questioned.  
Cirdan bit in close to her ear, "us fae can smell when one has had sex, so I suggest, not go out when you have just had sex, you could put yourself in danger."  
Indigo's eyes widened as she blushed to watch him walk away, "e-excuse me?"  
Cirdan put both hands on her shoulders, "you walk around this village as if you own the place. You act like a fairy or an imp but have the body of succubus," Cirdan expelled in a hushed tone, "It would be a dream to study you."  
"You wish to harm me," Indigo questioned.  
"Possibly," Cirdan muttered, removing his hands from her shoulders, "have a nice evening, Indigo."  
The mage left there, to stand in silence, wide-eyed with pink-tinted cheeks.  
Why was she blushing? Why the hell was she embarrassed? Her getting harm didn't bother, no, what bothered her: this stranger knew she had recently had sex.  
"And he questioned my humanity," Indigo sighed, walking up to her rented cottage, staring at the front door, "Am I not human?"  
"Indigo?"  
Indigo looked to her left seeing, Calvin in his reading glassing, placed at the iron table in the small front of the cottage.  
"What's wrong, Angel Eyes?"  
"Calvin, I-I don't believe I am human."


	4. Truth

"What?!"  
A sad and slight chuckled exhaled from Calvin's mouth as he stood up from his seat, "what do you mean: not human?"  
"I-I-I don't know," Indigo stuttered out, "All the fae I have talked to have all asked if I am human, and when I tell them I am human, they imply I am not. They compare me to the likes of an imp or fairy!"  
"Angel-"  
"And I mean the features are there," Indigo sighed, her voice manic and desperate as she pushed her back, "My pointed ears, my sharp canines, my glowing eyes, I'm a mastered mage at the age of 25! THE SIGNS ARE THERE."  
"Please breathe," Calvin sighed, wrapping his arms around.  
He frowned looking at her as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I need answers, Calvin," she sighed, with fear in her shaky voice.  
His name fell out of her mouth, like glass shattering. "The only thing I can think of is going to the elders," he sighed.  
"Let's do that."  
Calvin held her hand, as they walked to the hall of elders, feeling her shake the hold way there. He wanted nothing more than to let her cry in his arms. Calvin only held narrowed eyes as they stood in front of the elders.  
"Ah, Indigo, what brings you here," Mereline said.  
"I came to get an answer to a question," she sighed.  
"Which is," Bells replied.  
"Am I a human?"  
There was a moment silence Mereline looked at Bells and Cornaith only to turn to Indigo and Calvin with a frown, "no, you are not human."  
Indigo's world shattered, "what am I," she asked with a horse voice.  
"Fae," Calvin asked, holding anger behind it.  
"We don't know," Cornaith sighed.  
"You could be fae," Bells said, "we just haven't seen anything like you before."  
"I," Indigo chocked, "I..."  
"How long have you known," Calvin asked, his voice full of anger.  
"Since the day you arrived."  
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!"  
"We are sorry!"  
"YOU EXPECT HER TO INVESTIGATE MURDERS YOU LET GET OUT OF HAND WHEN YOU KNOW THAT THE CREATURES IN THIS WILL ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT HER BEING HUMAN OR NOT?!"  
"We are sorry," Mereline sighed.  
Calvin could only look at his mage, crying as she stared blankly at the elders.  
"You're not," he scoffed, in a sigh as he picked her up.  
He carried her back to the cottage, where they laid in the bed, and he held her in his arms as she cried, she gripped onto his shirt and muttered half-sentence, mostly saying why and how.  
"What happens now," Indigo sighed.  
"With us," Calvin asked.  
Indigo only nodded, "well," he sighed, " I say we get married."  
"What?"  
"I walked passed the blacksmith shop a couple of days ago, and he was making wedding bands for the wedding season."  
"Calv-"  
"I think it was would be nice to have a fae wedding, only the two of us."  
"Calvin, I..."  
"What, angel eyes?"  
"I'm scared, what if you don-"  
"Shush, I know what you're going to say, I don't care if your human, I love you, no matter what you are," Calvin sighed, into her hair, "so, if you want let's have a fae wedding."  
"Okay," Indigo sighed with a slight giggle, "but do you know what we need to do to get married?"  
"I believe we need to talk to the local priest," he answered, "I am if we want, talk to the blacksmith if we want bands."  
"You have this planned out," Indigo chuckled.  
"Of course I did," he chuckled.  
The fell into a peaceful sleep before having a full day of running around. From speaking to a priest and going to the blacksmith, Indigo found herself standing in front of a full-length mirror, only wearing and sheer white dress and a large amount of silver jewelry.  
The mage felt self-confidence wear something that was showing her nude body to the world, not like the world was looking, but the fact that she would have to stand in front of a priest made her feel exposed.  
Voice in the back of her head was saying no, that this was not a good idea, but Indigo shook her head, she took one more look at herself, before exiting the church and making to the top of the cliff, where Calvin and the priest stood waiting for her.  
"Wow," Calvin muttered.  
Seeing her nude is nothing new, but she looked pure and beautiful!  
"Let us begin," the priest remarked.  
"On this lovely night, upon this cliff of love, we gather to bring together you two unions. Now, I understand that even on fae bond property, you could separate your union once you leave. Although would you both at this moment say: you wish to be married under the star lite sky?"  
"I do," they replied.  
"Now, please join hands," the priest said, "allow the stars to be a guiding hand in this marriage, and if something happens to your union, the twinkler will remember the love you shared at this moment."  
They nodded, "this concludes our ceremony, it is normal for the fae to consummate their marriage on this cliff, but if that is too uncomfortable, you may leave."  
They nodded as the priest walked away, leaving them alone, "so," Calvin chuckled, "do you wanna..."  
Indigo shook her head, "I already feel uncomfortable... and cold."  
"Alright," Calvin sighed, dropping the shaw he wore over her shoulders, "you look amazing."  
Indigo smiled as they walked back, the energy around felt no different, than before, something felt different, and enter their bedroom in the cottage didn't change that.  
"Is something wrong," Calvin asked.  
"No," Indigo sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me."  
"There's nothing wrong with you."  
"It feels like today has been a dream," Indigo sighed, flopping down onto the bed.  
Calvin chuckled, "Everything is very much real, angel eyes."  
"I know, but think about it," she sighed with a twinkle in her eyes, " I find out I'm not human from some ancient elves, cry my eyes out, and then get fucking married."  
Tears beginning to fall from her eyes as her insane laughter started to fill the room, "THINK ABOUT IT CALVIN, THIS COULD BE A DREAM! I MAY WAKE UP, AND YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST!"  
She panted, reaching for the ceiling, staring at her engagement and wedding rings, "What a cruel world it would be if you got taken away," She sighed, "you are the only thing keeping afloat at this point."  
Calvin grabbed her hand, "I won't let that happen."  
The following event went as such: remarkably intimate moments defined by intertwined fingers and breathless sighs. Kisses laid upon one another skin, sweet nothings assuring the mage safety in the healer's arms, with bodies pressed together, and trips of euphoria for it all to end in the curves of a hot bath together. Nothing was more real than this moment for our mage, and she didn't want it to end!


	5. The Color Red

What do you think of the color red? Anger, romance, passion, danger, strength, action, or evil? What would you think of a bright red ballgown or a garnet v-neck dress shirt? What would you say to Indigo wearing that red dress and Calvin that grant dress shirt? What about them at a beautiful castle? What about Calvin intoxicated by his wife's beauty? Or maybe Indigo being a little jealous of the people talking to her husband as she tried to find answers to the murder cases that she was trying to solve, would that interest you?  
Two days earlier, Indigo and Calvin were cleaning up the cottage, where had Indigo sweeping the pathway leading to the from the door.  
"Ms. Corals?"  
Indigo looked up seeing, a dwarf mail carrier holding a cream envelope, "yes?"  
"Here you are, miss."  
The envelope was handed to the mage, only to smile as the mail carrier walked away, "CALVIN, I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS!"  
Anyway, why is this important? A ball held by one fae of nobility invited the mage and the healer. Mostly, so Indigo could try and solve the murder cases, although Calvin got invited along to make sure that Indigo didn't get hurt.  
Calvin could see Indigo's deep oceanic eyes glanced at her, mostly because he was doing the same. He dismissed himself from the group he was talking to and walked over to Indigo.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Calvin remarked.  
"You're not," the man speaking to Indigo remarked, "we just finished."  
Indigo nodded, "well," Calvin sighed, taking out his hand, "may I take you for a dance."  
Indigo giggled, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the middle of the dance floor.  
"How are you doing," Calvin asked.  
"I am getting information," Indigo answered, "but I feel so out of my element."  
"Oh, and why is that," Calvin chuckled, cocking an eyebrow, "is it all the people, or is it the dress that you look outstanding in!"  
"It's both," Indigo sighed.  
Calvin let out a laugh, "everything will work out."  
"I hope so, " Indigo replied.  
"Excuse me, sir," a male voice asked.  
Indigo and Calvin stopped dancing, seeing the same man that saved Indigo in the forest, Cirdan.  
"May I dance with the lovely lady," he asked, a smirk painted across his face.  
Indigo nodded at Calvin, which allowed him to hand her hand over to Cirdan, "I'll go occupy myself," Calvin remarked, walking away.  
"What are you doing here," Indigo scoffed.  
"I came to warn you," Cirdan sighed.  
"Excuse me," Indigo remarked.  
"Something will happen here," Cirdan said, before getting close to her ear and whispering, "and it will be more than just a murder."  
Cirdan left Indigo on the dance floor, looking around for Calvin, who wasn't in the room. He was walking through the castle, trying to clear his head, he soon came across a and open door. With his curiously getting the better of him, so he walked inside. Walls lined with bookshelves and candles on the wall fixtures. Although something laid in the middle of the room, so Calvin got closer.  
"another dead body," he gasped.  
He stood in shock for a moment before expelling, "Indigo!"  
He raced to the grand hall of the party, although explosion-like sounds came from different parts of the castle, making guests everywhere believe the worst and fear for their lives.  
"God damnit!" Calvin sighed, still trying to get to his wife.  
Focus, Calvin! Indigo can take care of herself, he thought to himself, Think about the guest here, if there were explosions some people are bound to get hurt! He came across an aged man that had fallen to the ground.  
"Sir, are you injured," Calvin asked, somewhat calmly, help the man on his feet.  
"No, I believe not," he replied.  
"Can you walk?"  
"I believe so, son, just got trampled."  
"Bless, please, sir, leave as quickly as possible," Calvin remarked, running off to try and save more people.  
Which is what he did, he assisted tons of fae creatures the elderly to small children, before making it to the to doors of the ballroom and being face with armed guards blocking his way.  
"Excuse me," Calvin yelled, "I need in there!"  
"Who are you!"  
"I am a human doctor," Calvin replied, "I need to assist those who meant be injured."  
"He was with the non-human outsider."  
"Excuse me," Calvin remarked loudly.  
"Is he one of the targets?"  
"No, but he can be!"  
"Are you fucking kidding me," Calvin shouted, grabbing a sword from the knight armor in the hall, to defend himself.  
Calvin defended himself from the random men in front of the ballroom as Indigo raced through a different part of the castle. She was assisting as many people as she could while analyzing her surroundings, realizing that it didn't seem like there were any explosions.  
Instead of destroying the castle to cause mass hysteria, Indigo thought, you mimic the sound to cause panic.  
Indigo ran up mahogany stairs stopping atop the velvet landing to catch her breath.  
"Angel eyes!"  
Indigo looked up, seeing Calvin using a sword to descend velvet curtains to get to her.  
"Calvin," Indigo yelled, smiling.  
"There has been another murder!" Calvin stated as he made it to the landing.  
"I assumed that give our current events," Indigo remarked, "wait, where did you get the sword."  
"Some guards attacked me, I had to defend myself," Calvin explained, chuckling.  
Indigo snickered, "you look sexy."  
Calvin chuckled, "gimme the sword," Indigo remarked.  
Calvin cocked an eyebrow but handed over the sword where Indigo proceeded to cut her gown.  
"Oh come on, baby," Calvin groaned, "why ruin such an elegant dress?"  
"I don't wanna trip," Indigo answered.  
"THERE HE IS!"  
The guards caught up with Calvin, although they choose to take to stairs instead of descending the velvet curtains.  
"Oh fuck," Indigo remarked, "you pissed them off!"  
"Really," Calvin chuckled, readying himself in a battle stance.  
"I'm not leaving," Indigo remarked.  
"I didn't think you would," Calvin replied with a sigh, "just don't get hurt!"  
"I can't promise anything!"  
As Calvin defended himself with excellent swordsmanship, Indigo assisted him with the use of magic. Her magic wasn't fire, water, air, lightning, or plants of the earth, nor was it gem or crystal magic. It seemed more along the lines of dark magic, although elements of the magic types she's well-advised in were at the core. Sticking guards with pastel and dark-colored vines, crystals, smoke, and flames as Calvin jumped of walls and attacked the guards, both of them protecting others in the process.  
The guards stopped attacking Calvin and Indigo and began to run away in different directions, which allowed, Indigo, to exhale dark pastel smoke from her mouth.  
"Go left, and I'll go right," Indigo remarked.  
Calvin took hold of Indigo's wrist, pulling her into a passionate kiss, "don't get hurt or you wouldn't hear the end of it," he remarked with a smirk as he was leaving her breathless.  
"the same goes to you," Indigo snapped back.  
Calvin left her with one last chuckle before running in the opposite direction that she was. Indigo soon caught up to the guards, even grabbing one of them.  
"Who is made you do all this," Indigo asked.  
"We only know him as C!"  
"See, I don't believe that! WHAT IS HIS NAME?"  
"Cirdan, his name is Cirdan!"  
"Non," Indigo sighed, dropping the guard to the floor.  
"The plan was to kidnap you, but he could get you away from that large man with you, so he changed his plan to him!"  
"CALVIN!"  
Indigo raced to find her husband, although after searching through almost the entire castle and hysterically asking people if they had seen Calvin. He was gone, and all Indigo could do was tell the untrustworthy fae police department that Calvin was missing, while having to go back to her cottage where all she could do is cry herself to sleep. Although she didn't do that, she stripped off her thorn red gown, trading it for light gray jeans, an old shirt of Calvin's that she made her own, her magus cloak, and black heeled boots. Indigo tied up her hair, lavender bangs and all, before grabbing the gun she was licensed to carry by Runestone Station, then leaving the cottage.


	6. Intertwined

~A beach not too far from the lights of the night-life district, white sand on the shore with the clear waters paint with the sunset sky, and two individuals sitting atop a blanket in the sand.  
"I just noticed something, Calvin," Indigo sighed with a sad smile.  
"Huh," he sighed, smiling back at her.  
"You are the first person I have enjoyed going out in a while."  
"I'm glad!"~  
"WAKE UP, CALVIN!"  
Calvin opened his eyes as his head got jerked around.  
"What did you have a pleasing dream," Cirdan replied.  
"Oh yes," Calvin remarked with a smirk, "a lovely dream about a lovely woman."  
Calvin took a punch to the stomach before being jerked around, "oh come, buddy," Calvin chuckled, "you gotta hit me harder than that!"  
Cirdan groaned, "You kidnapped me, jackass, I am going to make this a nightmare for you," Calvin replied.  
"You not this difficult with that woman you call a wife, are you," Cirdan sighed.  
"What is the point of that question," Calvin laughed, "when Indigo to hit me, it's because I want her too."  
Cirdan looked over at Calvin, who had a giant smirk on his face, "what," Cirdan sighed.  
"You hits are so weak," Calvin remarked, "Indigo can hit me harder then that in bed completely by accident."  
"She hits you while you two have sex?!"  
"I get rough sometimes," Calvin shrugged.  
"You have to be fucking kidding me!"  
"Again, I am making this a living nightmare for you!"  
Elsewhere, Indigo entered a bar away aways from the settlement the setting made her feel oddly uneasy, with the smell of bar food and cheap liquor swirled in the air. A location that Indigo commonly felt relaxed in now felt different. Her brain was tripping over itself as if it forgot the years of training she went through to join the special operative.  
"Little lady!"  
Indigo whipped her head around to the sound of a voice call her, seeing the bartender, "Ya' wanna drink?"  
"No," Indigo sighed.  
"The ball at the castle didn't go as planned."  
"Cirdan got some human doctor and not the target."  
Indigo's interest was peaked, although her body moved before she made a rational decision, "do you know were Cirdan is holding this human doctor?"  
Indigo sat at a table where two cloaked men sat.  
"No," one replied  
"No one knows where Cirdan goes," the other stated, "he only aires mercenaries to grab his targets, then move the dead bodies once he's murdered them."  
Indigo sighed as her eyebrow twitched, she got up from her seat at the table only to jump up on the bar.  
"Now that I have everyone's attention," Indigo yelled as her heels clicked on the marbled tabletop, " I would like some answers!"  
"This isn't a place where you can expe-"  
"Ah-ah-ah," Indigo remarked waving her finger, "Let me finish: I would like some answers, and I'm not in the market to drain away my coin to get one-word nonanswers, so you tell me where I can find Cirdan, or-"  
Indigo shoot her pastel magic at a bottle of alcohol on the shelf behind the bar then breathing out the pastel smoke, "I start braking bottles!"  
There were no answers, so Indigo walked across the bar shooting bottles watching the liquor dripping down from the shelves.  
"Oh-come, don't make break the wine bottle," Indigo sighed.  
Still no answers, "I have reached my lowest point," Indigo muttered, staring at her feet before throwing her head back, and letting out an insane laugh, "oh well."  
Indigo grabbed a bottle of wine of the bar popping the cork and pouring the red liquor on her face, licking her lips as the liquid ran down her face.  
"No one knows where Cirdan hides out," someone in the crowd remarked, "but he always calls from this number."  
The person handed Indigo a napkin with a phone number scribbled on it.  
"Thank you," Indigo sighed, jumping off the bartop and leaving a bag of coins in her place, "for you damaged liquor."  
She sighed as she left the bar, "What would you have said if you saw me like that," Indigo sighed, rubbing her hand on her scarred cheek.  
"I'm glad!"  
~Calvin smiled as Indigo she laid back in the sand, "I have never been able to sit on the beach and talk about my feelings with someone... that I'm having sex with."  
Calvin chuckled as he laid beside her, "I'm a talk your feelings out, type of guy, especially after sex," he declared, with a smirk.  
Indigo laughed, shoving her hand in his face, "don't look at me like that!"  
"Like what," Calvin scoffed, with a chuckled raising his chin on his hand, still holding his smirk.  
Indigo stood up from her place on the blanket in the sand, walking closer to the ocean, "you need to stop that."  
"Stop what," Calvin asked, sitting up, resting his hands in his lap.  
Indigo turned slightly, looking at Calvin with soft eyes and a faint smile, "stop making me fall for you more, you already have me wrapped around your finger."~  
"and I'm wrapped around yours," Calvin muttered as he slumped in his chair.  
"Daydreaming again," Cirdan scoffed.  
"That is the only thing keeping me sane," Calvin scoffed back.  
"Have you lost the will to fight," Cirdan chuckled punching Calvin square across the face.  
"Maybe," Calvin coughed as he spits out blood.  
"It seems like you have," Cirdan replied, admiring the knife in his hand, " you been muttering all-day things about that creature you call a wife."  
"She has a name, and I am aware that you know it," Calvin said through his teeth.  
"Ah yes, Indigo, that creature that knows not of what she is in the realm of the fae, yet calls herself a human," Cirdan sighed, "she could be an imp, fairy, or even succubus, yet you stay with her."  
"I lov-"  
A phone ranging stopped their conversation, causing Cirdan to huff and answer the phone, "what!"  
"Give him back!"  
Cirdan chuckled, looking at Calvin smirking, "it's her,"  
"Give him back," Indigo yelled.  
"No," Cirdan chuckled, "I've had fun beating him down!"  
"YOU CALL THAT BEATING ME DOWN," Calvin yelled.  
Then his scream as Cirdan stabbed him in his forearm. "CALVIN," Indigo yelled.  
"Oh, I haven't hurt his scream before, Cirdan cackled.  
"YOU FUCKING ASS," Calvin screaming.  
"Please, I will do anything to get him back!"  
"How about a trade, your life for his? So I can study your poisoned body."  
"Indigo, for the love god do not-"  
"Ah, she said yes," Cirdan laughed, "the fountain in the city square."  
Cirdan hung up the phone, as Calvin hung his head, "we should get ready to see her," Cirdan laughed.  
A few hours later, Indigo stood in front of Cirdan.  
Calvin stood with him a knife pointed to his back, his hands tied in front of him, his body beaten, bruised, and, of course, his arm bandaged up. He could see the tiredness of Indigo's face, the dark bags under her eyes, and her manic expression left him knowing she was scared an emotion she never dealt with well.  
"Did you get any sleep, angel eyes," Calvin asked, with a sad smile as he saw tears form in her eyes.  
Cirdan looked at Calvin like he was insane, thinking the doctor had lost his mind. Why ask her a dumb question like that?  
"Of course not," Indigo replied, tears rolling down her scarred cheeks, "I've been fucking searching for you!"  
"You know it funny, how I was worried you'd get hurt," Calvin stated, his voice getting slightly louder he could wake up those in the village, but he didn't care, "yet here we are."  
"How bad is your arm," Indigo asked, a small, sad, smile forming across her lips, her voice level match his.  
"Not too bad," Calvin answered, "I'll be fine once I use some healing magic."  
"You'll have a scar," Indigo noted.  
"Oh, I know," Calvin laughed, loudly, tears, beginning to form, thinking of his next words, "You can kiss it, how I kiss yours.  
"Why are you crying," Indigo yelled.  
"Because I know what you are about to do! You are giving herself up just for me to live," Calvin screamed, "and suppose live with the fact that you are going to die! Damnit, Indigo, I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old with you, I want to do so man-"  
"Oh my god," Cirdan sighed, "yeah, yeah, yeah, you want to fuck her until the sun comes up every god damn day your alive. Am I getting my trade not?!"  
"Yes, Cirdan, you are getting your trade," Indigo sighed.  
"Great," he sighed, rubbing his face, "drop the gun and come here, then I will let him go."  
Indigo, sadly, did has she was told walking to Cirdan as she tossed the gun she held to the side.  
"Wonderful," he declared, pushing Calvin away and into the ground, "your hand, monster."  
Again, Indigo did as she was told, giving Cirdan her left can. Only for him to carve a C in her palm, which made her wince in pain and bite her lip, so she would not scream out in pain.  
"You fucking bastard," Calvin cried trying to get out of his cuffs, "you have not fucking heart! Why the fuck did you do all this anyway?! The murders and the kidnapping, why the fuck did you do it!? None of the people you murdered had anything in common?!"  
"Simple," Cirdan sighed, "it was fun!"  
Indigo and Calvin's eyes widened, "I hate all kinds of living creatures," Cirdan sighed, rubbing his cheek, "I even hate myself. Watching the live drain from a creature's eyes is euphoria. There is no reason other then it is fun!"  
"You call Indigo a monster yet you kill innocent people," Calvin yelled, pointing Indigo's discarded gun at Cirdan.  
"You are too much of a coward to fire that gun at me, " Cirdan scoffed as he began to walk away from the healer with the mage.  
Calvin fired the gun, sending a bullet clean throw his chest, leaving him to fall to the ground, "You actually did," Cirdan huffed.  
Indigo paid no attention to Cirdan as she ran to Calvin, helping the large man of the ground, who then involved her in an embrace.  
Indigo whaled in his arms, crying out her heart and soul to the man she had sworn to love forever, under the stars. Calvin also took her hand in his using his healing magic to heal her hand, leaving a faded C shaped scar in her hand.  
"And we only got married like two days ago," Calvin chuckled.  
"Shut up," Indigo muttered, kissing him passionately, leaving him breathless.  
Their night slowly turned into the early morning, as Indigo sent Calvin back to the cottage as she was left to pick up the pieces of everything that happened. Not that she wanted to part with the healer, although he needed to tend to his wounds. The extremely injured Cirdan got handed over the elders of Castelbell, who were more than happy that there was no longer murders in their great village.  
Indigo returned to the cottage exhausted and return to Calvin's arms. The laid in bed to stare at the sun as it rose, bodies pressed together as close as possible while they wore the bare minimum.  
No words fell from their mouths, although it wasn't like they had anything to say to each other. Calvin said it all, they both knew that, although Indigo chooses to break their silence: "How many kids do you want to have?"  
"Three," Calvin muttered, matching the soft volume of her voice, "You can name them whatever you want."  
"What do you want me to wear on our 50th anniversary?"  
"A bedsheet."  
"Your joking," Indigo scoffed, looking up at him.  
"Maybe," Calvin sighed with a smile, brushing the hair out of her face.  
"What the first thing you want to do when we get back home?"  
"Go on a vacation," he joked, "no, buy a house."  
Indigo giggled, laying her head back on his chest, "how about we: tell everyone we got married, go on a weekend vacation, and then buy a house?"  
"Sounds like a plan," Calvin yawned, intertwined their fingers, "I love you."  
"Je t'aime pour toujours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t'aime pour toujours = I love you Forever and always


	7. Beaches

We return to the beach not too far from the lights of the night-life district, white sand on the shore with the clear waters paint with the sunset sky, where our mage and our healer walked along the coast.  
It had only been a few days since they returned to  
Runestone Station from Castlebell, with that time allowing them to tell their family and friends that they had got married and that they would have another wedding soon.  
"Loyal isn't talking me," Indigo remarked.  
"Why is that," Calvin asked.  
"I think it's because we got married," Indigo sighed.  
"You've gotta be kidding me," Calvin expelled, "he's acting like a child."  
"I'm aware," Indigo sighed again, kicking at the water as it reached her feet, "but I'll let him mad."  
Calvin sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "anyway."  
"I know I brought down the mood," Indigo replied.  
"A little," Calvin chuckled.  
Indigo giggled, "did you tell Paris?"  
Calvin smiled grow at the mention of his best friend that he has known since childhood, "yeah, they were ecstatic! I've never heard them so excited before."  
"They're coming to the wedding, right," Indigo asked.  
"They said they'd try, but I doubt it," Calvin answered, "I hope they can!"  
Indigo smiled, seeing Calvin so happy, she dropped her shoes in the sand and stepped into the ocean.  
"What are you doing," Calvin laughed, watching her move into the water, "you're going to get wet."  
"So," Indigo replied, looking back at him, "join me."  
Calvin shook his head, dropping his shoes in the sand, as well as rolling up his pant legs, and joining her in the dark water.  
"So, why did you want to come to the beach," Indigo questioned, watching the sky as it changed from a painted sunset to shinning constellations.  
"I kept thinking about it," Calvin answered, "while with Cirdan..."  
"Why the beach?"  
"I was thinking about our second date," Calvin remarked, "all the things we said to each other."  
"What was one of the things you remembered?"  
"That you said: "stop making me fall for you more, you already have me wrapped around your finger," which I found extremely funny," Calvin explained.  
"And why is that," Indigo asked, blushing.  
"Because since the day I met I have been in love with, you know this, I never passed up an opportunity to be your nurse, I thought about you daily, praying that you were okay," Calvin explained, "that day you gave me your number, I was ecstatic! From that moment to now I have, and will forever be wrapped around your finger!"  
Indigo wanted him to continue as she watched him stare at the stars, a smile painted on his face, with his hand grasping hers.  
"That night, we had our second date when you looked back at me and, said, I have you wrapped around my finger, shocked me. Me having Indigo Alicia Corals wrapped around my finger?! No, it can't be! I mean, I still can't believe it!"  
"Believe it," Indigo replied, "You're the only person, that I am not related to, I have said I love you too. I never said it to past girlfriends, boyfriends, or even Loyal, dispute that at one point I did love him. I will never say I love you, romantically, to another person in my life."  
It became his turn to want her to continue, "it's always you been, Calvin," the way she said his name made him weak at the knees.  
Calvin pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame, burying his face in her neck, laying kisses on her shoulder.  
"I love you," he sighed, "I love everything about you!"  
Indigo giggled, "I especially love your voice," Calvin sighed," and it always how you say my name."  
"Calvin," Indigo sighed  
"Mhm," Calvin softly moaned, pulling her as close to him as possible, "just like that."  
Indigo chuckled, "don't laugh at me," he whispered.  
"I'll laugh at you if I want," she replied.  
He straightened up, to pick her up, and throw her over his shoulder, "CALVIN! PUT ME DOWN!"  
He laughed, "I'll put you down."  
Calvin dropped her on her feet in deeper ocean water, getting her wet, which kept him laughing. Indigo narrowed her eyes at him and smirked before pulling him into the water with her.  
"I deserved that," Calvin laughed, before giving her a quick kiss.  
They both laughed, and ran around the beach like small children, before taking them damp selves into Calvin's car.  
"Holy shit," Indigo sighed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Sophie texted me updates with Castlebell," she sighed.  
"And?"  
Indigo began to read out the text messages, "Cirdan is stable and alive, and is being transported to the Runestone Station Mental Asylum."  
"Damn," Calvin sighed.  
"How are you feeling," Indigo asked, putting her hand on the console.  
Calvin sighed staring at his hands on the stirring wheel, " I don't know, I have never shot someone before, but you are safe and sound, I know he is alive, but it still feels like I have done something extremely horrible, something that a can't atone for."  
"You don't need to atone for anything," Indigo sighed, "God isn't going to strike you down just for protecting your wife."  
"I know," Calvin sighed taking ahold of her hand and kissing her knuckles.  
"But it doesn't make you feel any better, does it?"  
"No."  
"At least your honest, bébé," Indigo chuckled.  
"None of this is your fa-"  
"Shush," Indigo said putting her finger over his lips, "you are going through a time right now, and however, long it takes I will be here to help you through it."  
Calvin sighed out a chuckle, "thank you."  
"I will be here forever and always," Indigo stated, he started the car, "because you're not getting rid of me anytime soon."  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Angel Eyes," Calvin chuckled pulling out of the parking lot, "My world would fall around if you were to leave my side. Jesus, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."  
Indigo laughed to herself at Calvin's loving words, as they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINISHED! Thank you for reading (now in it's final edit!) I hope to see you reading The Moss when it comes out!


End file.
